The Mystical Creatures
by TheWildAnimal
Summary: Les Créatures Mystiques sont un groupe d'agents de Sa Majesté. Lorsque celle-ci les envoi chez Ciel Phantomhive pour travailler et arrêter un dangereux criminel, le jeune comte et son diable de majordome s'apercevront bien vite de l'étrangeté de certains de leurs hôtes.


_« Mes chers Dragon, Phénix, Griffon, Pégase et Kyubi,_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien depuis notre dernière rencontre ! J'ai un énorme service à vous demander, je sais bien que vous êtes en France en ce moment mais je vous en conjure, revenez en Angleterre le plus tôt possible ! Un meurtrier rôde dans les rues de Londres et mes fidèles agents n'ont pas pû le retrouver ou l'arrêter ni même trouver un indice. Je sais que j'ai abusé de vos services ces derniers temps mais ceci est un cas d'extrême urgence._

 _J'espère que vous accepterez cette mission, chers amis. Mais pour cette quête, je vous ai trouvé un allié de taille : Ciel Phantomhive. Vous verrez, ma chère Arabella, c'est un charmant garçon ! Quand à vous, cher Antonin, je sais que vous n'appréciez guère le climat de notre royaume mais peut-être qu'en votre charmante compagnie, la pluie fera place au beau temps. Kuan Ti, j'aimerais beaucoup boire un thé avec vous ! Nous pourrions ainsi poursuivre notre discussion sur votre pays. Watson, j'espère que vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois, vous m'avez fait très peur quand Lady Arabella m'a confiée que vous soufriez d'une atroce blessure suite à un accident de cheval ! Lord Wendell, je souhaite voir vos dernières inventions, ramenez-les durant votre visite !_

 _Mon Chien de Garde est d'ailleurs alerté de votre présence au pays. Il va donc vous héberger dans son manoir et ainsi vous pourriez travailler ensemble tout de suite. N'est-ce pas fantastique ?_

 _Mes sincères amitiés, mes Mystiques Créatures,_

 _Reine Victoria. »_

Kuan Ti posa la lettre sur la table en bois laqué du salon et fixa Antonin. Kuan Ti faisait partit d'une des plus vieilles familles chinoises. C'était un grand garçon de dix sept ans qui portait toujours du blanc sur lui et une bague avec un renard à neuf queue gravé dessus. Antonin était français mais il avait de la famille en Angleterre qui était proche de la Reine. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus comme le ciel sans nuage. Il portait toujours des gants à cause des cicatrices de brûlures dû à un malheureux accident remontant à son enfance.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement ne sachant que dire. Ce fut Antonin qui brisa le silence :  
« Je ne veux pas partir en Angleterre.  
-Si c'est le mauvais temps qui te dérange, tu n'as qu'à porter des vêtements plus chaud et emmener un parapluie avec toi, dit Kuan Ti.  
-Non, ce n'est pas ça, contredit le jeune Français en secouant la tête. A chaque fois que nous y allons, c'est soit pour les affaires, soit pour aider la Reine. Ça m'incommode de venir dans ce pays juste pour parlementer avec des idiots et des rapaces et pour se battre pour un pays qui n'est pas le mien.  
-Je te comprends. Pauvre Wendell, lui qui vient de débuter une nouvelle expérience…

-J'espère qu'il ne va pas s'énerver comme la dernière fois. J'ai eu du mal à le calmer, ajouta-t-il.

-Que veux-tu ? Notre ami a beau posséder une intelligence hors du commun, il est reste un fou. C'est bien pour cela que les nobles le surnomment l'Inventeur Fou, soupira Kuan Ti. Viens Antonin, allons prévenir les autres de cette nouvelle. »  
Le jeune Français hocha la tête et sortit du salon sans dire un mot.

Arabella Rosemarie Marshall était une jeune fille de seize ans qui était aveugle depuis sa naissance. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns foncé ondulés et avait une magnifique voix. Même si elle ne possédait pas le sens de la vue, ses autres sens étaient très développés. Ses parents étaient propriétaires d'une grande boutique de vêtements de luxe, la maison Marshall.

Aujourd'hui, elle était dans le jardin en train de caresser différentes plantes. Elle soupira, elle souhaitait tellement voir les couleurs du monde, regarder le ciel, la beauté des forêts, le bleu de la mer ! Elle entendu des pas lointains et se tourna vers le bruit.  
« Arabella ! »

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix d'Antonin, le fils d'un grand général et un de ses meilleurs amis.

« Que se passe-t-il Antonin ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Kuan Ti te l'expliquera lorsque nous serons dans le salon. Allez viens, dit-il en lui prenant doucement la main. »

Elle rougit légèrement et se laissa guidé par son ami qui marchait lentement, s'adaptant à la marche de la jeune fille.

Kuan Ti poussa un grognement en foudroyant du regard Wendell qui souriait.  
« Tu as fais explosé l'aile ouest du château, n'est-ce pas Wendell ?  
-Oui mais c'était nécessaire ! s'exclama-t-il. Je fais avancer le monde, moi môssieur !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des expériences impliquant des explosifs ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs baissa la tête.  
« De les faire dans la salle spéciale.  
-Exactement. Si nous avons fait construire cette salle, c'est pour que tu y mènes tes dangereuses mais incroyables expériences, termina-t-il en souriant.  
-C'est vrai ?! Tu trouves mes expériences incroyables ?!  
-Oui. Après tout, tu es un vrai génie.  
-Je t'aime Kuan-san ! hurla le garçon en sautant sur l'asiatique. »

Kuan Ti tomba sur le sol, le grand tapis n'avait pas amortie sa chute. Tandis que Wendell l'étouffait en l'enlaçant, un autre adolescent entra dans la pièce. Il avait des cheveux châtains clairs, des yeux marrons foncés et portait des lunettes. Il avait un gros bandage autour de sa main droite et un pansement sur sa joue gauche. Lorsque Wendell se releva pour s'affaler de tout son long dans un sofa, Kuan Ti se leva à son tour en se frottant le dos.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'es encore arrivé, Watson ? »  
Le garçon regarda l'autre et soupira.  
« Je me suis coupé avec un couteau et je suis tombé dans l'escalier, dit-il d'un ton monotone. »

L'asiatique lui sourit tristement. Watson avait une intolérance à la douleur. C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Watson marchait dans les rues de Londres dans des vêtements ensanglantés. Le père de Kuan Ti, en affaires pour la Chine, l'avait accosté et ramené à sa maison secondaire. Kuan Ti aida son père à soigner Watson. Celui-ci était orphelin et était pauvre, vivant du vol et du pick-pocket pour subvenir à ses besoins. En entendant son histoire, Cheng, le père de l'asiatique, décida de l'engager en tant que cocher. Mais les liens entre les trois hommes s'étaient resserés et Watson fut adopté par Cheng. Kuan Ti l'aimait comme un frère et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Les doubles portes s'ouvrit et Arabella s'avança dans la pièce accompagné par Antonin. Kuan Ti sentit son cœur battre la chamade en la voyant dans cette robe à motifs floraux. Il sentit quelqu'un qui lui touchait la joue. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir Wendell qui souriait de toutes ses dents :  
« Kuan-San rougit !

-Tais-toi ! Siffla-t-il en réponse.

-Calmez-vous un peu tous les deux, dit Watson. Nous avons une demoiselle parmi nous.  
-Pardon, Bella, murmura Wendell en se rasseyant, cette fois ci sur le sol.  
-Ce n'est rien, sourit-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil. »

Et ce sourire… Il adorait la voir sourire. Il entendit un toussotement et le jeune homme revint à la réalité.  
« La Reine exige que ses Créatures Mystiques retournent en Angleterre pour résoudre une affaire criminelle, résuma-t-il. »

Wendell et Watson protestèrent tandis que Arabella restait silencieuse tout comme Antonin.

« Pourquoi nous ?! cria désespérément l'inventeur.  
-Elle a d'autres agents ! Je croyais qu'on était venu en vacances ici pour profiter du calme et pour se reposer ! grommela Watson.

-Pourquoi Dieux est si cruel envers nos pauvres personnes ! Continua Wendell en se roulant par terre.  
-Messieurs, calmez-vous, ordonna calmement Antonin, lasse de cette situation. La Reine a indiqué dans sa lettre que le fameux Chien de Garde allait nous aider. »

Arabella tourna la tête vers la voix du Français.  
« Donc nous allons travailler avec Ciel Phantomhive ?  
-Oui, dit-t-il. »

Kuan Ti était un peu jaloux de la relation entre Antonin et Arabella. Certes, Antonin était un vrai gentleman mais il avait beaucoup de défauts. Comme son assurance ou sa manière de parler avec cet horrible accent !

« Nous partons ce soir même. Lord Phantomhive est prévenu de notre arrivé je crois, dit Antonin. »

Il claqua des mains et deux serviteurs entrèrent dans le luxueux salon.  
« Oui, Lord Antonin ?  
-Veuillez préparer nos bagages et un carrosse, nous partons dans deux heures pour l'Angleterre. Et veuillez prévenir nos parents de notre congé, ordonna-t-il fermement.  
-A vos ordres, Lord Antonin. »

Les deux serviteurs sortirent de la pièce en fermant les portes derrière eux. Une fois seuls, les cinq adolescents se levèrent et formèrent un cercle au centre du tapis.

« Rappelez-vous, nous sommes les Créatures Mystiques de Sa Majesté, commença Kuan Ti. Nous devons nous comporter comme de véritables gentlemen et demoiselle. Nous allons surprendre ce célèbre Chien de Garde, termina-t-il avec un sourire effrayant. »


End file.
